Guardian's Weakness
by Yami no Yosei
Summary: FROZEN While a new danger is discovered in Tomoeda, some unknown feelings of Sakura's are also revealed. (SakuraxYue) R & R!
1. A New Beginning

~ ~ ~ Here's a story idea I got from my friend Sanji. ^_^  
  
Kero: Oh yeah? Now what?  
  
O.O Can it be...?  
  
Kero: Uh-oh.  
  
IT'S KKKKEEERRRROOOO!!! *hugs Kero REALLY tightly*  
  
Kero: *turns blue* Stop...it...Lady...Yami...PLEASE!!  
  
Oh. ^_^; *lets go of Kero*  
  
Kero: So, kid, what's the big idea?  
  
A CCS story with a fave couple of mine - Sakura and Yue!! Not very popular, I know - but, it's so sweet, isn't it?  
  
Kero: Yeah, yeah. Can you just write already before Yue gets here? I don't think he'll be pleased with the pairing...-_-'  
  
Whatever. ^_^ Anyway, remember - I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY CLAMP!! Okay? (Oh, yeah! This takes place AFTER the second season with Eriol, Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon. This means in this reality, the second movie NEVER HAPPENED.) Enjoy!! *^_^* ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Staring out at the dark sky, Sakura Kinomoto sighed. Her light-brown hair shimmered in the lamplight from her desk. It had grown from the haircut she had had since elementary school. As she stood there staring into the night, a little yellow bear with light wings floated up beside her.  
  
"What's on your mind, kid?" the bear asked Sakura. "You've got homework due tomorrow, and we REALLY can't have you sleeping late."  
  
"Syaoran..." the girl murmured, green eyes twinkling from the sound of her partner's name. Syaoran Li had been a reluctant friend, but eventually he had come to really like Sakura. And she had liked him, too. But then he had moved back to Hong Kong, knowing that the Clow Cards had been transformed under their new mistress's star. He had no further purpose for staying in Tomoeda.  
  
The bear sweatdropped. "You're kidding me, Sakura," he groaned. "Look, it's been a long time since then. That brat's not coming back. You're in high school - a freshman. Your brother's gone off to college. Things have changed, but THAT hasn't. He's not coming back!!"  
  
"Kero!" Sakura said in a whiny tone. "He WILL come back. He likes me, and I like him. So, if he really cares about me - and I know he does - he will come back to Tomoeda. To me."  
  
The Guardian Beast whacked her on the head. "Says you!" he retorted. "He was just doing that to gain some favor from you. With your gratitude, he can probably get anything he wants if he asks. He was USING YOU!!!"  
  
"No, he wasn't" Sakura told him as she sat back down at her desk, prepared to do her math homework. But, as soon as she picked up the pencil, she hesitated.  
  
"How's Yuki?" she asked Kero quietly. It had been a while since she had seen her brother's silver-haired friend. Yukito had gone off to the same college that her brother Touya had. They were pretty close...which had made Sakura jealous in the past. Now, she was happy for them.  
  
Kero perched on her lampshade. "He's all right," he said nonchalantly. "It seems like his appetite's fully back." The bear shook his head. "I can't believe Yue separated from that kid...Yukito was lying in bed for a few weeks, extremely weak. He'll be fine."  
  
Sakura stopped writing down an answer to look up at Kero. "What did you say about Yue?" she asked, shocked at the sudden news.  
  
"Yue separated from Yukito," he repeated. "He did that a while ago. He should be back soon." He stared back at Sakura. "Why'd you ask?"  
  
Sakura's cheeks turned slightly pink as she stammered, "N-N-Nothing! I was just curious, that's all." Kero raised an eyebrow but ignored the comment, and he went back to playing his video games.  
  
Sakura continued to do her math, while her mind rang with the news of her second guardian - Yue, the Judge. He was very emotionless and cold - almost the exact opposite of Yuki. =(I wonder if he's back yet,)= she thought, =(and I wonder why he separated from Yuki in the first place? What's on his mind? Is something going to happen?)=  
  
With these thoughts still fresh in her mind, Sakura tried to get back on track with her studies. But, still her mind kept wandering...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Perched on a tree branch across from Sakura's house, a man with long white hair watched her intently. His silvery orbs glittered in the reflecting light as he settled into his spot. He watched every single move she made, every turn of her head, every laugh that rang out...  
  
A passing breeze caused the man's hair and white robes to flutter in its wake. He shivered a little, knowing why he had shivered in the first place. His thoughts turned back to the times he had spent in Yukito's body - it had seemed as though Yuki had been real, but he was just a temporary form for the Guardian to take. But now, he had given Yuki a body of his own, disconnecting Yuki's mind from his own.  
  
The breeze forced a small flower to fall into the man's hand. Turning it over carefully in his hands, he examined it closely and realized what type of blossom it was. He bowed his head over the flower, knowing he had a long night ahead of him. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the tree's trunk, settling in to sleep. His bowed head continued to hover over the flower he held in his hands. As another breeze blew by, a small drop of moisture fell on one of the flower's petals. The man knew where it had come from, and he acknowledged the wetness in his eye. Settling deeper and deeper into slumber, the man whispered something before he slept:  
  
"I will always...protect...my mistress...my Sakura..." ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ All done!  
  
Kero: No, you're not. This is only the beginning. *laughs evilly*  
  
*whacks Kero* This isn't some quest, Kero-chan. And I meant the CHAPTER'S all done. I know the story's not done.  
  
Kero: Well, then? What are you waiting for? KEEP WRITING!  
  
Sorry, Kero. I've got Spanish homework to do. I'll write more when I'm done. Or maybe another day.  
  
Kero: ACK!! *begins looking around frantically*  
  
O.O Who are you looking for, Kero?  
  
Kero: Those two spiky-haired guys you always hang around with.  
  
*sweatdrops* You mean Yugi and Yami from "Yugi-Oh"?  
  
Kero: Yeah. Where are they? THEY'LL convince you to keep writing.  
  
*smiles* They're sleeping.  
  
Kero: WHAT?!?  
  
*giggles and turns to readers* Okay, time to R & R!! Please? And send in suggestions, too - I always like reading those. Sometimes I add them in. ^_^ No flaming please, and R & R!! Thanks!! ~ ~ ~ 


	2. New Students

~ ~ ~ O.O All right, first, I'd like to say that I have NEVER seen reviews come in so fast for just one chapter. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Kero: So...you'll write more?  
  
Of course I will! This is my fave pairing. Even though Syaoran's one of my favorite characters, I like Yue with Sakura a LOT better.  
  
Kero: You actually LIKE that brat?  
  
*grabs Kero very tightly* Watch it, bub, or you're not gonna be in the rest of the story!  
  
Kero: ^_^; I was just joking, kid. Can't you take a joke?  
  
*sighs* Anyway, remember - I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Here's chapter number two! ^_^ ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Morning, Sakura! Actually get up on time this morning?"  
  
Sakura glared at her best friend. "Tomoyo," she said warningly, "it was Kero's fault. I'd still be in bed if it wasn't for him and his stupid jokes."  
  
The black-haired girl smiled. "Set your alarm for six o'clock, didn't he?" she said brightly.  
  
Sakura banged her fists on the desk in front of her. "I swear, if I wasn't the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, I'd wallop him good," she said in a frustrated tone.  
  
Tomoyo just laughed. She had been friends with Sakura for a long time, and she had even helped her out with the Clow Card/Sakura Card adventures Sakura had been in. Her mother was the head of a company, so she always had new gadgets that she brought to school every day. But, despite her rich attire, Tomoyo always maintained her friendship with Sakura.  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo said suddenly. "I just remembered something."  
  
Sakura sat down at her desk and looked up at her friend. "What's wrong, Tomoyo?" she asked.  
  
"I heard we're getting some new students today. Not just in our grade, but a few others, too."  
  
"Do you know anything about them?" Sakura brushed back her long brown hair as she asked.  
  
Tomoyo just shook her head. "Nope, not a thing. There's a rumor that one's a junior, while the other two are freshmen like us."  
  
"Hmmm," Sakura said thoughtfully, fingering the area around her uniform's collar. For some reason, Seijyu High School had decided to get new uniforms. And, strangely they looked like the sailor outfits that she and Tomoyo had worn as kids in Tomoeda Elementary. (Basically, the girls and boys were dressed in outfits similar to those of Tomoeda Elementary School's.)  
  
Tomoyo stared at the spot Sakura was fingering, a knowing smile spreading across her face. "Something up?" she inquired. She knew that Sakura was fingering her Star Key, which helped her control the Sakura Cards.  
  
"I think so," her friend said softly, "but I'm hoping not. I mean, things have been so quiet since Eriol. I want things to stay as they are now."  
  
Tomoyo's smile faded as she patted Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said, "everything will be all right. You'll see."  
  
=(I hope,)= Tomoyo thought to herself, not sure if what she said was completely true.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Class, settle down," the young male teacher announced. Sakura and Tomoyo hurried to their seats as Mr. Raelida waited for the class to settle down. He was the girls' homeroom and Social Studies teacher, so they knew him pretty well. When the whispers had died down, he smiled and continued talking.  
  
"We have two new students with us today," he said loudly, and the room once again broke out into whispers and hushed comments.  
  
"I wonder who they are," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, and her friend just nodded in agreement, eager to see who the newcomers were.  
  
Mr. Raelida turned to the sliding door on his left. "Please come in," he said. The door slid open, and two figures stepped in. As soon as they turned to face the class, a shiver ran down Sakura's spine. =(I've got a bad feeling about them,)= she thought nervously.  
  
The first figure was a boy. He was wearing the blue sailor uniform that the school required, and his sandy hair was wild and mussed-up. He had a pair of gray eyes that reminded Sakura of stormy seas in the middle of winter. His face seemed stern and stony, as if he didn't want to reveal anything about him just yet.  
  
The second figure interested Sakura the most. She, too, was wearing the girls' sailor uniform, but her hair was a sapphire blue. It was pulled back into a high ponytail, two separate sections falling down by her ears onto her blue shirt. She had light blue eyes that glittered dangerously and curiously at once. She was the one that made Sakura feel nervous.  
  
"This is Sairo and Selena," Mr. Raelida announced, and the two students bowed respectfully. "I hope you will treat them kindly. Now," he turned to Sairo, "you can sit next to Naruko over there, and..." The teacher surveyed the classroom for open seats. "Selena, you can sit on the other side of Sakura up there." He pointed towards Sakura, and the girl nodded.  
  
The students made their way to their designated seats. As soon as Selena sat next to Sakura, Tomoyo got up and greeted her. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," she said happily, "and this is my friend, Sakura Kinomoto. Pleased to meet you, Selena."  
  
Selena smiled warmly, something Sakura hadn't expected of her. "Nice to meet you, too," she said kindly. Her voice reminded Sakura of wind chimes on a summer morning in a small breeze. Sakura decided to be nice to Selena - after all, she seemed nice and of no harm to anyone.  
  
"Same with you," Sakura told her, a smile spreading on her face.  
  
"So," Tomoyo asked, "Selena, do you have any siblings?"  
  
The blue-haired girl nodded. "Actually, I have an older brother who's with me in the school. He's a senior," she answered. "We're moving close to a shrine in the area, and we haven't had time to settle in yet."  
  
"What about your parents?" Sakura asked, puzzled by this response.  
  
Selena lowered her head. "They...They were killed in a car accident ten years ago when I was five," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said suddenly. "I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
"No problem," Selena said reassuringly. "It's no big deal, so don't feel bad. I'm over it. My brother's helped me through it."  
  
"What's his name? Maybe we could meet him sometime," Tomoyo asked her, changing the subject for the other two girls.  
  
After Selena answered, Sakura felt her face fall. Her mind swirled with the name, and she felt herself slump over her desk. As she heard Tomoyo's and Selena's voices in the distance, she slipped into unconsciousness, the new girl's answer echoing before she blacked out.  
  
"Oh, his name's Yue - Yue Tsukishiro..." ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ Oooohh!! Here's a new twist to the story.  
  
Kero: What? It's just Yue with Yukito's last name.  
  
Well, yeah! At least the plot gets better after this...*sighs*  
  
Yue: It had better.  
  
AAAHHH!!!!!! O.O *falls over in beanbag chair* Yue!! When did YOU get here?  
  
Yue: Two minutes ago. I flew through the window.  
  
It was closed.  
  
Yue: Kero opened it.  
  
*glares at Kero* You WHAT?!?  
  
Kero: *sweatdrops and laughs nervously* Take it easy, Yami-sama.  
  
*shakes head* Fine. *turns to readers* So, what's up with Sairo and Selena? And what's with Yue in high school?  
  
Yue: Are you ever going to write the next chapter?  
  
*glares at Yue* I am going to smack you...  
  
Yue: Try to.  
  
*sighs and turns back to readers* Anyway, R & R please!! Preferably before I severely hurt the Guardians for ANNOYING ME HALF TO DEATH!!!! *breathes deeply and smiles* Just kidding - I need them for the story. R & R, send in suggestions - you people know the drill! *^_^* ~ ~ ~ 


	3. A Meeting and a Suspicion

~ ~ ~ Here's chappie number three for all you Yue-Sakura lovers out there. *glances at Yue* Though, I must say that I was FORCED to write this next one by two people...  
  
Yue: *holding ice crystal near LadyYami's head* You got that right.  
  
LadySaturn: *holding ANVIL over LadyYami's head* That goes double for me.  
  
O.O Saturn-sama? What are YOU doing here?  
  
LadySaturn: Making sure that you're keeping your story updated. *glomps Yue* And glomping Yue like I ALWAYS do. ^_^  
  
*sighs* I take it that this is going to be a LONG chapter.  
  
Yue: *raises hand and sweatdrops* I'll second that. Now, could you get Saturn-sama off of me?  
  
*shakes head* No can do. She's one of my best friends in the entire world. I'm not about to pry her from her favorite bishounen just yet. *looks around* Where's Kero?  
  
Yue: Raiding the fridge as usual.  
  
*turns to kitchen and yells to Kero* YOU HAD BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY HOT CHOCOLATE IN THERE, OR I'M GONNA BREAK BOTH OF YOUR WINGS!!!  
  
Kero: *from kitchen* Um...okay...  
  
O.O What did you do in there, Kero?  
  
Kero: Nothing!  
  
*looks suspiciously at door and turns back to readers* This is ridiculous. By the way, I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ^_^ Just letting you know, now on with the show! (I mean, STORY!!) ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura stared blankly at her lunch as students passed her by on their way to their tables. Hours had passed since Selena had told her about her brother, and she was still trying to absorb the information during lunch.  
  
=(YUE Tsukishiro?)= she thought while she popped a slice of orange into her mouth. =(Why the heck does Selena's sister have my Guardian's first name and Yuki's last name? This is just TOO weird.)=  
  
"Hey, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura looked up to see Selena hurrying towards her, her lunch bag swinging dangerously on her arm. Waving to her, Sakura moved over, so Selena could sit next to her. Tomoyo was getting a hot lunch, so she wouldn't be by for a while.  
  
"You okay, Sakura?" the blue-haired girl asked as she opened up her lunch bag.  
  
"I...I guess so," she replied, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I'm sorry I blacked out on you guys."  
  
Selena smiled. "No problem," she said, "as long as you're okay."  
  
Sakura smiled back. "It's nice to have you as a friend," she commented.  
  
Selena's eyes twinkled. "Does that officially make me your friend?" she asked.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"All right!" Selena nearly toppled over her lunch in her excitement, but Sakura was able to restrain her just in time.  
  
"Um, Selena?" Sakura asked. "Would it be okay if you showed me your brother sometime? I mean, the name...it just reminded me of two friends of mine, and I was wondering if-?"  
  
Selena waved her hands to show Sakura it was all right. "No biggie," she said perkily. Looking around the crowded cafeteria, she murmured, "Let's see - Yue, Yue, Yue. Where COULD he have gone? I mean, I know I saw him around here somewhere...Oh!"  
  
Sakura jumped at her sudden cry. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"There he is!" Selena said happily, pointing over to some seniors sitting down at a table on the other side of the room. "He's the one with the long white hair." She grinned. "He always wanted to be different."  
  
Sakura looked over at the boys, and her heart nearly stopped. Sitting next to a tall, brown-haired boy, a young familiar-looking man was talking with the person across from him. He had long white hair - just like Selena had said - with a small band at the very tip, attaching all the hairs together. =(Typical Yue-style,)= Sakura thought. He was wearing dark blue pants with a matching long-sleeved top, a high collar and golden buttons completing the outfit. He seemed to be smiling, something that Sakura had never expected Yue to do.  
  
"Selena, does your brother have light blue eyes?" she asked her friend. "You know, kind of like a cat's eyes?"  
  
Selena looked over at Sakura with an odd look on her face, but she nodded and replied, "Yeah...but how did you know that? We've never been here before, so how could you have known?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and stammered, "Uh-Uh...I-I-I didn't say anything about that. I was just t-t-taking a wild guess, you know? Just pure dumb luck!" Sending a goofy grin over to her, Sakura hoped that Selena bought it. Luckily, the new student just disregarded it.  
  
"Hey, he's gone!" Selena exclaimed, causing Sakura to nearly choke on her noodles. Wiping her mouth, Sakura said, "You're kidding."  
  
"Last time I checked, I wasn't," Selena retorted. Then, she turned to face Sakura and looked up at someone standing nearby. "Oh, THERE you are!" she said happily, grinning at the mystery person. Sakura turned to see who it was, only to see that it was...  
  
"Yue," she whispered as she stared up into the man's blue cat-like eyes. He grinned at her and said, "Hey, sis! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," Selena replied. "Oh, this is my friend, Sakura Kinomoto. She's in my homeroom and all of my classes." She faced her friend, saying, "Sakura, this is my brother Yue."  
  
"P-P-Pleased to meet you," Sakura stammered, nodding her head in greeting. Yue grinned, while she continued to stare at him.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked Sakura, his eyes revealing a little curiosity at her staring.  
  
=(Even his VOICE is Yue's,)= she thought. Blushing, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you look kind of familiar. Like a friend of mine who left a long time ago."  
  
Yue gently placed a finger under Sakura's chin and tilted her face up to get a better view of her. After studying the girl for a while, he said, "You're kind of cute, you know that?"  
  
Selena sighed as Sakura stared at her brother like a zombie. After a while, she pulled on Sakura's ear, saying, "Listen, Sakura - as much as I appreciate your fondness of my brother, I need to speak with him for a moment." She pointed towards the lunch line. "Tomoyo's gonna be here soon, so you can talk to her while I'm gone. Okay?" With a huge grin, she got up to throw her garbage in the trash, beckoning Yue to follow her.  
  
"See you later!" Yue called to Sakura as he followed his sister to talk. Sakura smiled and waved back, her blush deepening. =(So he's just a normal kid,)= she thought to herself sadly. =(Too bad...)= These thoughts quickly faded as her other friend took a seat beside her, and she began to chat the period away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Selena and Yue headed over to the garbage, and after the girl had thrown out her trash she dragged her brother over to a small corner to talk.  
  
"He's tapped her," she whispered to him, her voice suddenly serious and cold.  
  
"You sure?" Yue asked her softly, peering over at Sakura. "It doesn't seem like he's tapped into her power."  
  
Selena lightly bopped him on the head. "You idiot," she murmured. "Your energy level must have been drained, too, since you were so close to him." She shook her blue head, her eyes as cold as ice. "I thought I had seen a star draining another of its energy in the sky. Now, I can see that Sakura's aura is weakening. I have a feeling that SHE is the star being drained."  
  
"Well, don't make another move until you're positive that it's him. We don't want to upset her."  
  
"Listen, Yue, you having your own body now doesn't make you the boss. I'm your sister, so I should have a say, too."  
  
"How do I know you're my sister? I mean, I've been suspicious of you since I met you on the street across from Yukito's dorm room?"  
  
"Look, I don't know how much he erased from your head, but I know for a fact that I've been released after a few centuries, and that I'M your sister."  
  
"And Sairo - what about him?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
"Point taken. So, now what?"  
  
"We play the parts of high school students. But, if the situation gets critical, then I'll have to do it. No matter what you say."  
  
"If you must, Selena. But, how come your power level is higher than mine? I'm older than you, and I've been around Sakura a lot longer than you have."  
  
"It's a long story, and I'll tell you later. Oh, I got the sword! Took me all night, but it's stored safe in the shrine."  
  
"How'd you find it?"  
  
"A little locater-spell always comes in handy. This also clinches my guess that ANOTHER is here. Someone powerful but familiar."  
  
"So you've felt it, too?"  
  
"Make that TWO 'someone's. Listen, I have to get back to Sakura. Remember, I'll do it if I have to. It's gonna hurt me and her, but it'll have to happen."  
  
"I understand. I'll be there to help her along until the danger's past."  
  
"Unless she wants to go along with the other option until this gets all cleared up."  
  
"What other option? You never mentioned-!"  
  
"Pipe down, Yue. I've got it under control. I won't betray you, my friends, my boyfriend, OR you. So, cool down. I'll see you at the shrine later."  
  
With that said, Selena headed back towards Sakura's and Tomoyo's table, where the two appeared to be chatting gaily. Shivering slightly, Selena prayed, =(Please let nothing happen. Please let Sakura be okay. Please prevent me from doing it...)= ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ O.O All right, who's scared?  
  
LadySaturn: *raises hand* That Selena person gives me the creeps.  
  
Yue: Watch it! She's my sister in this fic!  
  
Or so she says.  
  
Yue: *glares at LadyYami* Are you implying something?  
  
*sweatdrops* Nope, not revealing anything. ^_^; *whispers to LadySaturn* He scares ME at times.  
  
LadySaturn: You get used to it after a while. Oh, yeah! I meant to ask you - what's up with this "him" or "he" that keeps getting mentioned in Yue's and Selena's conversation?  
  
*sighs* Long story, and I'll tell you later. Okay? ^_^  
  
LadySaturn: -_- All right. I'll just glomp Yue until then.  
  
Yue: *backs away from LadySaturn* Don't even THINK about it, Saturn-sama!  
  
LadySaturn: *sighs* I can never win.  
  
*shakes head with amused look on face* Whatever. *turns to kitchen* Hey, Kero! You done eating all the pudding?  
  
Kero: *flies in to room* Yep! *licks lips with happy grin on face* That chocolate-and-mint pudding was the absolute BEST! *_*  
  
LadySaturn: Chocolate-and-mint? o.O Your own creation, Kero-chan?  
  
Kero: ^_^ You bet! I found a packet of the mix in the cabinet right next to the stove. It tasted so minty and good...  
  
Yue: *sweatdrops and looks nervous* Uh-oh...  
  
Kero: What?  
  
Yue: Um, was there only one packet left?  
  
Kero: Yeah. Why?  
  
LadySaturn: *looks nervous, too* Um, Kero? That was...that was LadyYami's last packet of chocolate-and-mint hot chocolate that you used.  
  
Kero: O.O...*realizes mistake and turns to look at LadyYami*  
  
*pulse mark appears on head* You...did...WHAT?!?  
  
Kero: O.O; Uh-oh...*flies away from angry LadyYami*  
  
YOU LITTLE WINGED BLACK HOLE!! . *begins to chase Kero around room with HUGE (Did I mention "enormous"?) baseball bat* I'LL KILL YOU, KERO!!!  
  
Kero: AAAAHHH!!!! Help me, guys!!  
  
Yue & LadySaturn: *shake heads and sigh* -_-'  
  
Kero: NNNNOOOOO!!!!! *flies faster, but still doesn't lose LadyYami*  
  
Yue: To all readers, please R & R...before Yami-sama loses her temper completely.  
  
LadySaturn: Send in suggestions, too. *turns to Yue* Um, should I get Yami? You know, from "Yugi-Oh!"?  
  
Yue: Yeah, that would be wise.  
  
LadySaturn: Be back soon! *runs out of room to get Yami*  
  
*still chasing Kero, this time with a HUGE anvil* COME BACK HERE, YOU YELLOW FREAKY OVER-SIZED BAT!!!!  
  
Yue: *turns to readers* I've gotta go stop Yami-sama before she gets hurt. Or Kero gets hurt. Anyway, send in suggestions, R & R - you know the drill! *runs off to stop LadyYami from brutally murdering Kero* ~ ~ ~ 


	4. A Reluctant Move

~ ~ ~ Now, I don't know whether to put the interesting stuff in THIS chapter or the NEXT chapter? Hmm...  
  
LadySaturn: You mean like lemons and stuff like that?  
  
*whacks LadySaturn over the head* Saturn-sama, I may be your friend, but I am NOT going to scar myself for life, okay?  
  
LadySaturn: Didn't you already do that?  
  
*sighs* Unfortunately, yes.  
  
LadySaturn: *giggles* But you will add some, right? I mean, it IS a Sakura- Yue pairing. You HAVE to add some lemon.  
  
Next subject!!  
  
LadySaturn: Heehee...  
  
Yue: *peeks into room* What are you two imps talking about now?  
  
We're not imps, Yue.  
  
LadySaturn: We're HOBBITS!! *slaps high-five with LadyYami while Yue sweatdrops*  
  
Yue: You're both weird.  
  
Yue?  
  
Yue: What?  
  
Shut up.  
  
LadySaturn: Hey - he's MY bishounen. That means, I get to yell at him.  
  
*sighs* Whatever. *turns to readers* You all know that I don't own Clamp OR "Cardcaptor Sakura", right?  
  
LadySaturn: Yeah, and you don't own any of the characters either. So, is Selena REALLY Yue's sister?  
  
*slaps forehead* Stop asking me questions, Saturn-sama. You'll find out later in the fic, okay?  
  
Yue: *sighs and sits down in beanbag chair* Here we go again... -_-'  
  
LadySaturn: And what's up with Sairo?  
  
JUST READ THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
LadySaturn: O.O; Yes, ma'am... ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
BBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Sakura sighed as the bell rang for the end of the day. Her English teacher announced the homework, and soon everyone was bustling about, packing up school supplies to take home. As she buckled her school bag up, she saw Tomoyo chatting with Selena nearby. The two seemed to be talking about cameras, since Tomoyo had brought out her video camera that she carried around with her all the time.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Sakura called out and hurried over to them.  
  
Selena grinned, her blue eyes sparkling. "Hey, you!" she replied. "How's it hanging?"  
  
"Been fine. Say," Sakura told her friends as they walked out of the room and into the crowded hallway. "I was wondering if you two wanted to come over to my house now. My dad's teaching classes at the university, and it's not like we have school tomorrow. It's the weekend, and we can get our homework done early. How about that?"  
  
Tomoyo said, "Sounds great!" and pulled out her cell phone. Sakura recognized it as the one she had used during her Sakura Card adventures with Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun. =(I wonder how those three are doing in England,)= she thought. =(They left after I transformed all the Clow Cards, and I haven't seen them since. I wonder if I ever will...)=  
  
Sakura shook her head out of those thoughts and turned to Selena. "How about you? Wanna come over?" she asked.  
  
The girl shook her blue-haired head. "I don't think I can," she said. "I told Yue I'd help him unpack at the shrine we moved into."  
  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat. =(Yue...I forgot she had a brother named Yue,)= she reminded herself. =(But why does he look so much like the Guardian of the Moon? Why?!?)=  
  
"Please?" she begged Selena. "I don't think he would mind."  
  
Selena sighed and smiled. "Juts kidding, Sakura," she said brightly. "I'll come - Yue told me he has plans this afternoon with some of his senior buddies. I just have to talk to Sairo for a moment."  
  
"Sairo...Isn't he that guy who transferred here with you, Selena?" Tomoyo asked after she put away her phone. "Oh, Sakura - Mother says it's all right for me to come over. I just let her know."  
  
Sakura nodded and listened as Selena said, "Yeah, I know him. We've had...let's just say we've had a long time to get to know each other."  
  
"Then you two are dating?" Sakura asked in a puzzled tone.  
  
Selena laughed. "No way! We're just friends," she replied. Spotting her sandy-haired friend across the hall, she told Sakura, "Listen, why don't you two go on ahead? I'll catch up with you later, okay?"  
  
"All right! See you later!" Tomoyo called as she and Sakura headed down the hall towards the doors leading out to the courtyard.  
  
Selena waved back, and then she walked over to Sairo. He was busy at his locker, putting away books and papers. She just leaned against the locker next to him, eyes closed. From someone walking by, she appeared to be tired and weary from the school day.  
  
"Did you notice it?" the girl said quietly to Sairo.  
  
Sairo nodded and turned to face Selena. His gray eyes were saddened as he spoke, "I did, and her energy level is very low. That means that..."  
  
Selena sighed sadly. "I know," she said, her voice as sad as her sigh. "But I don't want to. It would hurt her too much."  
  
Sairo gently patted her shoulder as he grasped his backpack with his other hand. "Listen, just go with her. See how she's doing. If she's struggling, you know what to do. I'll be by later to pick you up. Okay?"  
  
Selena just nodded and walked down the hall. Sairo looked sadly after her as she caught up with Sakura and Tomoyo at the gate. After a little chat and a laugh or two, the three girls walked off towards Sakura's house. Turning back to his locker, he said under his breath as he closed the metal door:  
  
"May the Spirits not be mad at what my friend is about to do."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"That was good soup, Sakura!" Selena commented as she headed into her friend's bedroom with Tomoyo. "What kind is it?"  
  
"Tomato - the only kind I CAN make," Sakura replied, closing the door after her. She sat down at her desk, while Tomoyo took a seat on the bed. Selena settled in on the rug when she noticed a little yellow bundle on a bookshelf.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, getting up to take a look at the object. Before Sakura could reply, she had dragged it out into the open for all to see. It was a little yellow bear with pale yellow wings and beady eyes. Looking at Sakura, she said, "It's cute - what's its name?"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh, um...that's Kero," she stammered, nervous at the discovery of the Guardian Beast. "Touya gave him to me back when I started fifth grade. Isn't he cute?"  
  
Selena cast a suspicious glance at the bear, but she finally set it back on the shelf, making Sakura sigh in relief.  
  
Tomoyo could sense Sakura's fear of Kero being discovered. Deciding to break the ice, she asked Selena, "Selena, could you go downstairs and grab my backpack? It's lying on the kitchen table, and I wanted to show you guys some photos I took earlier."  
  
Selena nodded. "Sure!" she replied and headed out of Sakura's room and down the stairs.  
  
"Phew," Kero sighed as he stretched from his "stuffed animal" impression. "I do NOT like being a stuffed animal. First, it was with Touya - then he discovered the truth. Now, it's with this Selena girl. I don't think I can handle this anymore, Sakura."  
  
"But, Kero!" Sakura complained.  
  
"Yeah, Kero," Tomoyo piped up. "You've gotta act like a stuffed animal around others who don't know about the Sakura Cards. And luckily, I don't think Selena knows."  
  
"You sure, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Selena entered the kitchen, eyeing Tomoyo's backpack on the table. Picking it up, she turned to head back to Sakura's room. But she hesitated and, instead, headed for the front door. Eyes glistening with knowledge, she opened the door.  
  
Sairo was standing on the front porch, hands in his pockets, like he had been waiting for Selena to open the door. He wore a large red T-shirt with dark red jeans. He had sneakers on, and his hair was as wild as ever.  
  
Looking into Selena's eyes, he said, "She's not doing well, is she?"  
  
Selena shook her head and suddenly snapped her fingers. In the blink of an eye, her school outfit was replaced by a new outfit - a tight sapphire T- shirt with dark blue jeans. Her school shoes, which were set aside in the front hallway, changed into white sneakers. She quickly reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace that had been hidden.  
  
Sairo glanced at it. His friend's necklace was a simple silver chain with a crescent moon charm hanging on it. Outlined in silver, the charm itself seemed to be made of a type of white crystal. In a few moments, the boy witnessed the moon's color change from white to dark purple.  
  
"Not good at all," Selena replied, letting the necklace drop onto her shirt.  
  
Sairo let out a whistle. "It's worse than I thought," he said. His gray eyes worried, he said, "I can tell my pet's in. You're really going to do it, aren't you?"  
  
The girl nodded, her blue hair shifting with each movement. "I have to," she answered, her voice shaking. "Otherwise, she'll die, and HE will win. I'd rather do what I'm about to do than see that asshole in control."  
  
Sairo nodded and said, "I'll meet you at the shrine. Good luck."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hearing the door open, Sakura looked up from her homework. She grinned, green eyes shining as Selena entered and closed the door. "Hey, you made it up!" she said jokingly. "We thought you'd never get back." She took a look at her friend. "Hey, you changed your clothes! Is that why you took so long?"  
  
Selena said nothing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked as Selena gave her the backpack.  
  
Still not saying a word, Selena walked over to her own backpack on the floor and knelt down to look at it. Kero, from his perch on the bookshelf, watched curiously as Selena held her hands over the pack. =(That's odd,)= he thought. =(It looks like she's warming up by a fire, rather than opening a backpack.)=  
  
"Selena?" Sakura asked as she turned to see what her friend was doing. The brown-haired girl noticed that she was whispering something inaudible for her to hear, never opening the backpack at all. When she had finished whispering, she undid the straps and took a look inside, her blue eyes scanning every inch of its contents.  
  
The girl smiled and closed it back up again. Standing up, she put her bag on her back, telling Sakura, "Look, I have to go - it's almost six, and I'm supposed to be at the shrine at seven." Bowing respectfully, she said, "Thank you for letting me come over, Sakura."  
  
"No problem," Sakura replied, smiling as Selena headed for the door. Tomoyo grinned at the girl, and Selena nodded back. As she placed her hand on the door, Selena told Sakura, "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura was puzzled. "What is it, Selena?" she asked.  
  
Selena took a deep breath and turned to face her friend, her blue eyes sad as she spoke: "I must thank you again."  
  
"It's no trouble, Selena. Really!"  
  
"No, it's not about that - it's about your life."  
  
"My...my life?"  
  
"Yes. Without your invitation, I would never have made it in time and taken them."  
  
"Taken what?"  
  
"Listen, forget I said anything. Just tell Sairo's pet that you can't have them back. He'll understand what I mean. Unless his memories have been wiped..."  
  
"What the heck are you talking about, Selena? You're speaking in riddles. Now tell me what's going on!!"  
  
"Just tell Kero that, okay?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Kero? My stuffed toy?"  
  
Selena's blue eyes hardened. "He's not a toy, Sakura," she replied, her voice suddenly hard. "He's Cerberus, the Guardian Beast of the Seal, ruled by the Sun."  
  
"...What?..." Sakura was stunned.  
  
"Just...Just say this - 'power of the Moon'. He'll understand, I think."  
  
"I still don't understand-!"  
  
Selena didn't say another word - she just opened the door and walked out. Sakura, still fearful of Selena's words, ran down after her, Tomoyo following at her heels. They reached their friend at the front door. Selena's sneakers were back on her feet, while the girl prepared to leave.  
  
"STOP!" Sakura cried out. Selena looked up, her face emotionless.  
  
=(Just like Yue's,)= Sakura noticed before she shouted, "I don't know what the hell that conversation was upstairs, but I demand an explanation - why did you call my toy 'Cerberus'? What did you take that could have harmed me?" Her green eyes were wild with anger, and her brown hair was messed up from running so fast.  
  
Selena didn't say a word. She opened the door and walked outside, her feet barely making a sound on the pathway. As Sakura and Tomoyo rushed to the door, they saw Selena standing under a streetlight a few yards from Sakura's gate. Turning back to face them, their friend said her final words - five final words - before she walked into the darkness:  
  
"I have...the Clow Cards..." ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ Oh boy...  
  
LadySaturn: O.O SHE TOOK THE CLOW CARDS?  
  
*sighs* Yes, LadySaturn - Selena took the Clow Cards. I'll try to explain why-  
  
LadySaturn: *grabs LadyYami's neck and begins to strangle her* YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHY THE HELL SELENA TOOK THE CLOW CARDS BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECK!!! ..  
  
Kero: Just a joke! *flies back into kitchen*  
  
*sighs* I need some aspirin - Kero gives me a headache. *gets up from beanbag chair* So, while Kero's stuffing himself and Yue's trying to make LadySaturn feel better, I'm gonna get some Advil. Please R & R!! ^_^ I'd appreciate it - be back soon!! *exits room to get some Advil* ~ ~ ~ 


	5. Rainy Depression

~ ~ ~ AAAHHH!! This took too long to post!! *begins to bow quickly* I am SO sorry.  
  
Kero: What should we blame this delay on, Yami-sama?  
  
Midterms. And I kept on changing the HE and the "two someones" that Selena and Yue were talking about.  
  
Kero: *sighs* So you finally have it all figured out?  
  
Yep. *looks around room* Where're Yue and LadySaturn? Usually they're bugging me to start writing.  
  
Kero: Oh. Remember how Yue got Saturn-sama all upset and everything?  
  
Yeah...  
  
Kero: Well, to make it up to her, he took her shopping for stuff.  
  
O.O The ultimate Anime shopping spree!!! ^_^  
  
Kero: Yeah, yeah. Now, can you start writing already?  
  
Yes, Kero. *turns to readers* Once again, I do not own "Cardcaptor Sakura" or any of the characters in it that were created by the wonderful people at Clamp.  
  
Kero: Uh-huh.  
  
AND, for the sake of a reviewer - (toritsuku-shippitsu) - there will be a somewhat sweet scene between Sakura and Yue in this chappie. ^_- And there's more to come. Heehee...Anyway, enjoy!! *^_^* ~ ~ ~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura was stunned. =(She has the WHAT?)= she thought, panicking as she watched Selena fade into the darkness. =(No...She couldn't have taken the Clow Cards. She's my friend...)=  
  
"Did you hear what she said, Sakura?" Tomoyo said quickly as the two girls ran from the door back up to Sakura's room. "What if she DOES have the Clow Cards? THEN what will we do?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," the Clow mistress replied as she dashed to her desk and pulled out...  
  
"The Sakura book," Tomoyo gasped. "It's...It's transformed back into the CLOW BOOK!!"  
  
"Impossible," Sakura whispered as she undid the latch and opened it up. "Impossible!! The Cards - they really ARE gone!" Her green eyes began brimming with tears.  
  
"I know," Kero piped up as he flew out from his hiding place. "I heard the whole thing."  
  
"Kero!! But, why didn't you stop her?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because we had to keep a low profile - it's as simple as that. Also, what Selena had said - 'power of the moon' - that's been bugging my brain for the past five minutes. I need to talk to Yue about this."  
  
"Hasn't he come back yet?"  
  
"No, Tomoyo. He hasn't."  
  
"But-! We saw him at school today - Selena's brother's name is Yue Tsukishiro."  
  
"Really? Then I wonder why he hasn't come back."  
  
"Hey, Kero? Where's Sakura?"  
  
"Sakura? She's right..." Kero pointed towards the desk at Tomoyo's question, but his prediction was wrong.  
  
Sakura was gone.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sakura walked slowly down the sidewalk, shivering in the cold breeze that blew by. Clouds had begun to gather over her, and she could sense that it would rain soon. But her mind wasn't focused on the weather or where she was.  
  
=(I can't believe they're gone,)= Sakura thought as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She had slipped out while Kero and Tomoyo had been chatting, and in her shock of losing the transformed Clow Cards she had forgotten a jacket.  
  
"I should have told Tomoyo or Kero where I was going," mumbled Sakura to the pavement. "They're probably wondering where I am. And Kero's probably freaking out because he's supposed to protect me - his Mistress." Tears began to form as she continued to talk to herself. "Mistress...I'm nobody's mistress. I can't even hold on to a bunch of magical cards, so how can I be anyone's mistress? I'm useless..."  
  
Not caring where she was going or how wet her cheeks were, Sakura walked down the block. As she got farther away from her home, the clouds mimicked her and poured rain down on the town of Tomoeda. Everyone that Sakura passed hurried by, hoping to get home to their families and friends before they got soaked.  
  
But Sakura kept walking.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yue opened his umbrella as his friends waved goodbye and headed home. They had gone out for a bite to eat at a local restaurant that was nearby the school, and the seniors had just chatted the afternoon away. But now it was getting late, and many of the boys had jobs to go to. Yue, having nothing to do, decided to head back to the shrine that he and Selena called home.  
  
=(I wonder if she's still at Sakura's,)= he thought as he walked down the wet sidewalk. His heart began to ache as he thought of the blossoming Sakura Card Mistress. He had kept an eye on her since his parting from Yukito. Knowing how suspicious Touya would be at his friend's disappearance, he gave Yukito a body of his own and headed back to Tomoeda. He had missed her so much and hoped that nothing was wrong in her life.  
  
Then, he noticed the small figure sitting on a bench nearby.  
  
Yue had somehow ended up near the park Sakura had visited in elementary school. The Guardian could see that the figure was a female with brown hair. She had apparently been in the rain for a while, since her clothes were soaked. Seeing her back shake in her hunched position, Yue concluded that she was crying and walked over to see what was wrong.  
  
But as he got closer, he recognized who the figure really was.  
  
"Sakura?" Yue asked as he stopped next to the crying girl. When she looked up with saddened green eyes, he knew that he was right - it WAS the girl that he had helped when she was in fifth grade.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yue asked, crouching down so that he was eye level with her. He tried to divert his eyes away from her wet clothes that clung to every curve on her body as Sakura realized who he was.  
  
"Yue..." Sakura murmured as she desperately turned away, trying to wipe away some tears but failing. "I...I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you - just leave me be."  
  
"Sakura, it's me," Yue said, his heart tearing at her sadness. Cupping her chin in one hand, he brought her face up to his once more. "The Guardian who vowed to protect you, my Mistress."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean...?" she asked quietly. Still in a daze, she brought her hand up to hold on to his wrist. "It's...really...you? My...Yue...?"  
  
Yue answered her only with a sad smile.  
  
Sakura smiled as the tears poured faster down her cheeks. "YUE!!!" she cried as she flung herself onto his body. Of course, this shocked Yue, but soon his shock wore off. =(Instead of acting cold,)= he thought as he realized that Sakura's wet clothes were getting himself wet, too, =(I'll just be the good person I should be. The one Sakura wants to see...hers.)=  
  
"Oh!" Sakura gasped as her Guardian wrapped his long arms around her small frame. Her sudden shock, however, faded into nothingness as warmth began to rise in her body. =(Oh, God,)= she thought as she hugged hum right back, closing what little gap there was between them, =(I never knew he could be like this.)=  
  
After a few moments, the two parted. As Yue brought Sakura to his side and sheltered her with the umbrella, he asked, "Now, tell me what happened that made you so upset." Silently, he said, =(If it's that bastard descendant of Clow Reed again, I'm going to make him PAY for hurting her.)=  
  
But Sakura just shook her head. "It's nothing," she said, looking up at the boy. "I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not," Yue replied with such seriousness that it made Sakura blush slightly. "I remember helping you when Eriol was here in Tomoeda. NOTHING brought you down as hard as this. So," he placed his hands on her shoulders and peered once more into her green orbs, "tell me what made you so unhappy. I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make it right."  
  
=(Yue,)= Sakura thought as she stared in silence back at him. Then, bowing her head in submission, she said, "I'll tell you..."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"I see," Yue said as Sakura finished telling him the whole story. The two had approached Sakura's front door as they had walked from the park to explain to Kero and Tomoyo what had happened. The rain had stopped, giving Sakura the impression that it had only been a passing shower. Before either of them could open the door, it opened itself, revealing a ticked-off Kero and a worried Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura!!" Tomoyo cried as she ran over to hug her friend. While this hug- fest was going on, Sakura could see Yue talking to Kero. =(Probably explaining to him the whole thing at the park,)= she thought.  
  
"Now," Tomoyo said, parting from her best friend, "you HAVE to tell me why you-!"  
  
"Not now, Tomoyo," Yue said solemnly, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. This, of course, made the Card Mistress blush again. As she recovered from this, she heard Yue tell his fellow Guardian a brief summary of what happened. When it was finished, he said, "Now, we have to hurry and reach the Tsukimine Shrine quickly. Sakura, go upstairs and change into something dry - we'll be out for a while."  
  
"The...The Tsukimine Shrine?" Sakura stammered. "But-! That's where Ms. Mitsuki lived while she helped me and Eriol..."  
  
Yue nodded. "That's where Selena and I are staying," he explained. "And I need to talk to her right now - what she did...I don't understand why NOW, but I have a feeling we're going to need the Sakura Cards' powers soon." He gazed down at his mistress, silvery-blue to brilliant green. "Please."  
  
With a short nod, Sakura rushed up to her room with Tomoyo at her heels to help her. =(I guess it's another adventure all over again,)= she thought as she prepared for the inevitable.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tsukimine Shrine, Selena leaned against a tree with silvery bark that stood in the central park the shrine held. Eyes closed, she stood there quietly with her arms crossed over her chest. A small breeze blew by and then circled back around her, like it was pulling the girl in one direction.  
  
In response, a soft glow like moonlight emanated from Selena's head. A perfect silvery crescent moon appeared in the very center of her forehead, its shape turned so that it looked like a smile. On either side of the moon was a silvery graceful line (like this: ~...~). She opened her eyes and stared off into the cloudy sky, her blue eyes once again as cold as winter's night.  
  
"I know, Windy," she murmured as the breeze continued to blow around her. "Yue and the Mistress of the Cards are coming. I'll have to tell them the whole story. The truth about what happened and...what is going to happen."  
  
The wind seemed to calm down, as if it had actually heard her. As it died down to a glimmer of a breeze, Selena said, "But I'm going to need your help with telling it. After all, you and the others know what happened, too. You need to help her believe."  
  
But the wind only continued to blow gently, not being quiet but not answering either.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ Yet another cliffhanger for you readers. ^_^ Hope you liked the little sweet scene between our favorite Guardian and our favorite Mistress of the Cards.  
  
Yue: You mean, I FINALLY get back with Saturn-sama after four hours of shopping, and you just posted the CHAPTER?!?  
  
O.O Your point?  
  
Yue: *sighs* Forget it.  
  
LadySaturn: *looks up from reading chapter* That...is so SWEET!!!! *^_^* Are we going to get some lemon in the story soon? ^_-  
  
I honestly don't know.  
  
LadySaturn: O.O  
  
...But I'm working on it, so don't get all freaky on me, okay?  
  
LadySaturn: *gets into fight with LadyYami* YOU HAVE TO ADD SOME LEMON TO YOUR STORY!!! OTHERWISE, WHAT'S THE POINT OF A SAKURA-YUE PAIRING?  
  
Hey!!! You're the one with the perverted mind!! .  
  
Kero: *sweatdrops* Should we break this up, Yue? It COULD get ugly...  
  
Yue: *shakes head* Not necessary, Kero. There's only one thing that can stop those two from fighting.  
  
Kero: What?  
  
Yue: Watch. *turns to LadyYami and LadySaturn* YAMI AND BAKURA IN TOWELS!!!  
  
*_*  
  
LadySaturn: *begins to drool*...*_*  
  
Kero: O.O Whoa...that's good!!  
  
Yue: *sighs and turns to readers* Now that I've gotten LadySaturn and Yami- sama under control, I can tell you this - due to schoolwork and an upcoming karate test, Yami-sama will not be able to write a lot. However, there is one thing that will make her write quickly.  
  
Kero: What is it then? You keep me in suspense too much...  
  
Yue: Reviews. *bows* I am BEGGING you readers to R & R - I think at least twenty-something reviews should get her out of her stupor.  
  
*_*  
  
Yue: See what I mean? Anyway, please R & R!! ^_^ Arigatou!! ~ ~ ~ 


	6. A Past Explanation

~ ~ ~ *gasps for breath* I am EXTREMELY SORRY for not updating in so long. I will tell the truth - I had no idea where the story was going from here!!  
  
Kero: You lie!! You SO had the story planned out before you began typing it!!  
  
*flicks Kero into the wall* You go bye-bye now.  
  
Yue: *sighs heavily* PLEASE be nice. -_-'  
  
Nope. Kero's my pet in the Anime family I made up. (Long story - it's basically a joke between my friends and I, where various Anime characters make up our family.) Just like you're my older brother.  
  
Yue: *smirks at Yami no Yosei (my new name!!)* Several CENTURIES older, mind you!! ^_^  
  
HEY!! That's not funny!!  
  
Yue: Just start the chapter already.  
  
Okay!! *turns to readers* Thank you all of my faithful reviewers!! And everyone - PLEASE thank Sunflowerseed!! This reviewer's the one who really got me back on the fic!! And I've got a regular cycle going on stories, so check my profile to find out which story is next to be updated.  
  
Yue: *glares at Yami no Yosei*  
  
*gulps* Um, I don't own CCS or any of its characters; Sairo and Selena are mine, the story idea is mine, so I hope you enjoy!! *^_^* ~ ~ ~ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura breathed heavily as her feet pounded against the pavement. She, Tomoyo, and Yue were running towards the Tsukimine Shrine, Kero flying along with them. Sakura had been in a hurry, so she had changed into a pair of jean shorts and a pink T-shirt. Her Sakura Key bounced against her chest as she ran.  
  
"Sakura, stop running so fast!!" Kero complained as his little wings struggled to keep up with his Mistress's pace.  
  
"Sorry, Kero! We're in a hurry here!" Sakura called back as she turned the corner on her route. =(I have to know what's going on,)= she thought to herself. =(Why Selena took the Cards.)=  
  
"Jeez," Kero complained loudly, but Tomoyo, hearing his plea, scooped him out of the air and tucked him into a pocket of her uniform. "Thanks, kid," he said happily as he snuggled in for the ride.  
  
Yue chuckled as he kept up with Sakura and Tomoyo. As he noticed the entrance to the shrine coming into view, he called out, "We'd better slow down now!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo did, but their faces held their puzzled emotions. "Why'd we have to slow down, Yue?" Tomoyo asked. "It's not like anything's going to attack us in there, right?"  
  
Yue didn't answer. He just gazed coldly at the shrine's entrance, as if he was trying to say something without words.  
  
Tomoyo's gray eyes widened in alarm and turned to Sakura. "We'd better be careful then, Sakura," she said cautiously.  
  
Sakura nodded and pulled out her Key as she began to chant: "Key of the Star...with powers burning bright...reveal the staff...and shine your light!! RELEASE!!" (This is probably the English version of how she gets her Star Wand in the Anime. Then again, it's been a while since I've seen it. -_-') Her magic circle appeared around her, and in a flash of light her pink staff appeared in her hand.  
  
"Let's go," Sakura told everyone as she grasped the handle firmly in her hand.  
  
Holding their breaths with anticipation, the group walked slowly into the Tsukimine Shrine, wondering what surprises would be waiting for them in the dark shadows.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Selena's head snapped in one direction as she felt a flare of magical energy. As it slowly died down, she smiled and said, "So, she's finally coming."  
  
The same breeze from before began to whirl around her as she got up from her spot against the tree. Selena stood silently as she listened to some hidden message that it seemed to be relaying.  
  
"He's here, too?" the blue-haired girl asked the wind. In response, the moving air went once around her head and once around her ankles.  
  
Selena smiled again as she began to walk towards a nearby building that was part of the shrine. "Good, he can help me explain to Sakura about why I did this," she said thoughtfully. "Tell him to be ready in five minutes. I have to get prepared."  
  
And with that, Selena faded into the shadows of the shrine's alcove.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Sakura shivered a little as she and her friends walked through the Tsukimine Shrine. She clutched her staff nervously, thinking about what strange beings could be hidden in the shadows. =(This is a tad too creepy for my tastes,)= Sakura thought.  
  
"Are you all right, Sakura?" Yue asked as he saw his Mistress's body shake with fear.  
  
Sakura just turned to him and shook her head. "I'm all right, Yue," she said. "Just a little nervous with everything that's been going on."  
  
Yue nodded, his pale blue eyes reflecting the light from nearby streetlamps. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right. Besides," he winked as he spoke, "you've got Kero and me looking out for you. So, what is there to worry about?"  
  
Sakura let out a small giggle. "You're right, Yue. What do I have to worry about?" As soon as she said that, she quickly turned away, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. =(Wait, why am I blushing?)= she thought. =(Is it because Yue's being so nice? Or is it because...No! That could never happen...right?)=  
  
"Sakura, look over there!"  
  
Tomoyo's excited voice jolted Sakura from her thoughts. "What is it, Tomoyo?" she asked as she hurried over towards her friend.  
  
The ebony-haired girl just pointed to an entranceway that led to the central park inside the shrine. "I thought I saw something move over there," she explained. "Should we check it out?"  
  
"Your call, kid," Kero said from Tomoyo's pocket, his beady eyes focusing on Sakura's green ones.  
  
Sakura gripped her staff again and nodded. "All right, let's check it out!!" she said in a confident tone. She watched as her companions nodded, too, and began walking into the park.  
  
The Tsukimine Shrine's park looked differently at night than in the day. The trees that overlooked the central pond looked mysterious and foreboding. The only lights that shone in the area were the small candles that hung by the entrance. The candlelight reflected off of the dark waters, adding an eerie touch to the landscape.  
  
Sakura felt herself tense up again at the haunting sight. She felt a gentle hand grip her shoulder, and she relaxed as she recognized it as Yue's. =(He's making sure I'm all right,)= she thought as she watched her Guardian walk towards the pond, his eyes scanning the grounds for any sign of movement. =(Maybe he's changed, after all...)=  
  
She followed him to the pond's edge, while Kero - who had flown out of Tomoyo's pocket - followed Tomoyo some distance away. "See anything, Yue?" the girl asked as she cast her gaze everywhere but at the man next to her.  
  
Yue shook is head, his white hair fluttering and shimmering in the light. "Nothing yet," he replied, "but we should be careful nevertheless."  
  
"Yeah," Kero piped up as he flew back over to Sakura, Tomoyo following his lead. "Besides, if anything bad happens around here, we'll be here to protect you. 'Cause that's what we Guardians do!!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Kero," she said slowly, "but I just want to talk to Selena and ask why she took the Clow Cards. She's still my friend-!"  
  
"Kid," Kero interrupted her with a raise of his paw, "I wouldn't let friendship get in the way here. I mean, she took the Clow Cards - the fifty- two magical spirits that took you so long to find and transform!! She has to have a lot of power to change the Sakura Cards back into the Clow Cards in the first place, so I'd be careful if I were you."  
  
"Kero," Sakura murmured, but she shook her head in argument. "I disagree, Kero. Selena might have just moved here, and she might have taken the Clow Cards, but..." She sighed and took a deep breath as she clutched the staff in her hands again. As she focused her green eyes on Kero again, she said softly:  
  
"I'm sure I'll be all right."  
  
"Ah. So THAT'S the famous invincible spell of yours, Sakura."  
  
Sakura's head snapped around with her friends' as she searched for the source of the silky voice. Her emerald eyes finally spotted a block of stone that was placed next to the pond. A stone statue of a horse pawing the ground was balanced on it...and a figure was leaning against the horse's side.  
  
"Selena," Sakura murmured as she recognized the new girl in her class. Her hairstyle and appearance was the same as always, except for her clothes. Instead, she wore a tight sleeveless blue shirt, which ended right above her stomach. A matching blue skirt that hung low on her hips covered her legs, an elaborate hem of various shades of blue creating the finishing touch on the outfit. A pair of dark blue slippers adorned her feet, and a silver chain with a pointed crystal on it was on a slant on her hips, as well.  
  
"Selena, why are you..." Sakura began to ask, but her words only trailed off. She really didn't know how to continue when her new friend was dressed like a belly dancer from Arabian times.  
  
Yue, deciding to break the silence, addressed Selena sharply. "Why did you take the Clow Cards?" he asked, his voice colder than ever.  
  
Selena smirked. "Now, now," she scolded the Guardian, shaking her finger at him in a taunting manner. "That's no way to talk to your sister, now is it!"  
  
"That's the problem - I don't KNOW if you're my sister!!" Yue said angrily, clenching his fists in aggravation.  
  
Selena frowned. "But I am!!" she said. "There's one other person who knows I'm telling the truth." She snapped her fingers, and a second figure walked out from behind the stone horse.  
  
"It's Sairo!!" Tomoyo exclaimed as the group stared up at the new figure in their midst. Like Selena, his hairstyle and appearance remained the same, except for his outfit. He only wore a fiery-red vest and loose red pants. He wore red sandals on his feet, and a golden necklace with a ruby medallion hung around his neck.  
  
"Well, how can we believe him?" Kero stated as he flew around to get a better look at the boy.  
  
Sairo smiled kindly. "Ah, Cerberus," he said slowly. "It's been too long, really."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kero exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.  
  
Sairo just smiled, and suddenly a flash of golden light began to emanate from his forehead. A silver light flashed from Selena's, and when both had died down Sakura took a look at what had appeared. Selena's silvery crescent-moon-and-swirls design had reappeared on her forehead (remember from chapter 5?), and a similar design had appeared on Sairo's. The only differences in his were that the moon was actually a sun, and the whole design was golden, instead of silver.  
  
"What are those?" Tomoyo asked, clearly curious about the two in a way that made Sakura groan.  
  
"We'll explain everything if you'll let us," Selena said exasperated. "Jeez, that's all we've been trying to say."  
  
Sakura lowered her staff. "So you won't hurt us?" Sakura said cautiously.  
  
Sairo laughed. "You've got to be joking!!" he said between chuckles. "We'd never want to hurt you. OR the Clow Cards."  
  
"Then they're okay?" Kero said hastily.  
  
Selena smiled and gestured towards the air. The Clow Cards appeared in the palm of her outstretched hand, apparently unharmed. Selena then got down off of the stone block and walked over to Sakura, where she placed the deck into the girl's hands. "There," she said finally. "You've got the Clow Cards back. NOW can I tell you why I took them in the first place?"  
  
"Y...Yes," Sakura said, sighing in relief that nothing had happened to the Cards.  
  
Sairo sighed and sat down on the block. "Then I'll begin," he said calmly and cleared his throat. "When Clow Reed had created the Clow Cards, Cerberus, and Yue, he had intended to harness the powers that each Card possessed. You see, he had merely sealed away fifty-two Spirits with different yet compatible attributes, so that he would have every single one known to man."  
  
"Yeah?" Kero said lazily, clearly not interested in the story.  
  
Selena frowned but continued the story. "Well, Clow Reed did not succeed. He only managed to seal them away, and even with his powers he could not get the Spirits to tap into the full potential of their powers. Not even Cerberus or Yue could tame them."  
  
Sairo continued, "So Clow Reed created two other beings. One would train the Clow Cards to harness their powers, while the other would guide the Guardians with their own special abilities."  
  
Sakura snapped her fingers as she realized something. "That means," she said excitedly, pointing to Sairo and Selena, "that Clow Reed created YOU TWO!!"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"If that's true," Yue asked, "then who is who?"  
  
Sairo smirked. "I was to help you and Cerberus with your own powers. Clow Reed placed me under the Sun, like Cerberus. Any Spirits ruled by the Sun also gained extra strength when around me, just like when Cerberus was around." He shrugged. "In the end, though, I only ended up helping Cerberus with his powers. Yue got help from another source."  
  
"So, what does that exactly make you?" Kero asked again, beginning to absorb the story in his mind.  
  
Sairo announced, "I am Sairo, the Caretaker of the Clow Cards and the Guardian Beast of the Seal, ruled by the Sun and any Western magic."  
  
"Any specific elements?"  
  
"Mainly Earth, Fire, and Light, just like the Clow Cards."  
  
"I see," Kero said slowly.  
  
Sakura smiled at her Sun Guardian. "Does that mean you're beginning to accept this story?" she asked happily.  
  
"Maybe, kid," Kero replied. "I want to hear the rest before I make any judgments, though."  
  
"Smart," Selena commented. "Then, I shall tell you my purpose. Clow Reed asked me to train the Clow Cards and help them harness their powers, since they were wild Spirits he had only sealed away. Besides doing just that, I also made the Spirits tap into their full potential - hidden powers within their souls. That made them quite powerful, but that can only happen when the Master of the Clow Cards is able to find it."  
  
"You mean me?" Sakura asked, pointing to herself for further clarification.  
  
Selena nodded and continued. "In exchange for my guidance, the Clow Cards repaid me with their Essences. Basically, a piece of each Spirit is inside my soul. I can tap into any Clow Card's power and use it for my reasons. That also makes me connected to each Clow Card, which is why I took them when I did. I'll explain that later, though."  
  
"Please continue," Yue said.  
  
"Clow Reed placed me under the Moon, which means that any Spirit ruled by the Moon gains extra power when around me, just like with Yue. Since I did train all fifty-two Spirits, though, ANY Clow Card gains extra power around me." She smiled perkily. "Call it a gift. Anyway, I also helped Yue tap into his powers and abilities. Clow Reed called me 'the YOUNGER SISTER of Yue'." She emphasized those last words, aiming them in Yue's direction.  
  
"And your full title?" Tomoyo asked, and Sakura began to suspect her friend was really enjoying this.  
  
"Selena, Friend of the Clow Cards and the Judge, ruled by the Moon and any Eastern magic."  
  
"Well, that doesn't give you a good reason to take the Clow Cards," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"True," Sairo agreed, "but we also forgot one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oniioh." Once the word was spoken, Selena and Sairo shuddered visibly.  
  
"Who's Oniioh?" Kero asked.  
  
Selena laughed. "Oh, he's only the worst rival Clow Reed ever had!!" he explained sarcastically. "Oniioh was a Sorcerer who also wanted to tame the known aspects, but Clow Reed beat him to it. As a result, he summoned up fifty-two demons that rivaled the Clow Cards' powers and started a huge war."  
  
Selena nodded. "There was a lot of chaos. In the end, the demons were sealed away..."  
  
"And?" Yue asked, seeing the girl beginning to drift away from the subject.  
  
Selena gazed at him, then at Sakura. The Mistress of the Cards could see tears beginning to form in one blue eye as Selena spoke, "...and Sairo and I were injured to the point where we were almost deceased. Dead, for those who don't know what that means."  
  
"Oh, God," Sakura whispered as she raised a hand to cover her mouth in shock. Tomoyo looked like she was going to cry, and Kero and Yue were just shocked. (That's a huge range of emotions, isn't it?)  
  
Selena continued, "Thank the Spirits - if they hadn't convinced Clow Reed to seal us away, we wouldn't be here today. He made sure we were sealed away in areas close to the Clow Cards, Cerberus, and Yue. I guess he knew we'd be needed again." She winked and smiled a little.  
  
"Okay, so what's that and this Oniioh person have to do with anything?" Kero asked. "I'm getting hungry here - I haven't had my dumplings yet."  
  
Sairo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the small bear. "Well, it certainly looks like your appetite hasn't been affected over the centuries," he murmured.  
  
Kero looked over angrily. "What was that?"  
  
Sairo looked away innocently. "Nothing..."  
  
"Selena, could you tell us?" Tomoyo asked, breaking the tension in the air.  
  
Selena nodded. "Well, Oniioh died during the war - I forget who killed him. Anyway, he made a vow to come back stronger than before, when the Master of the Clow Cards had been decided."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "So...he's coming back to Tomoeda?" she said shakily. Yue, seeing her panic, steadied her with an arm.  
  
Selena noticed the movement and raised an eyebrow, but she only answered Sakura's question. "Maybe. One of his many talents included possessing people and mind control. Not one of the most popular, but it was effective all the same. Anyway, when I was unsealed with Sairo, we knew he had to be coming back - that's the only reason the Sealing Spell could be broken. I went to find Yue, and Sairo found a place to hide out in until you came and found us."  
  
Sairo motioned towards the sky as little starts twinkled high above their heads. "I usually read the stars and see what's ahead. Instead, I noticed something peculiar - a small star was beginning to grow larger."  
  
"Sounds normal to me," Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sairo shook his sandy head. "Yeah, but it's not normal when the star is draining another star of its energy to get bigger."  
  
Selena cut in, "Basically, that warned us that someone very powerful was draining another powerful being of his or her magic." Selena's eyes focused on Sakura and bore into the set of emeralds.  
  
Sakura gaped. "Y-You don't mean-!" she gasped.  
  
Selena nodded. "You've lost a lot of energy, Miss Sakura," Selena said matter-of-factly. "It could be Oniioh. It could be one of his little servants. All I know is that if we've been released, that bastard of a Sorcerer and his demons are loose, as well. In order to fight these demons, you're going to need a lot of magic...which is a problem since someone's drained you of most of it."  
  
"I don't understand. I don't feel like anything's wrong," Sakura said, twirling around to show that she was fine.  
  
Selena frowned prettily. "Well, you'd certainly notice if you couldn't use the Clow Cards - I mean, Sakura Cards. Windy told me of your transforming them."  
  
"Windy? You talked to the Windy Card?" Kero said. "Unbelievable..."  
  
"What?!" Selena retorted, shrugging her shoulders. "Windy's one of my best friends. So, sue me! Anyways," she turned back to Sakura, "I took the Sakura Cards and changed them back, so that you wouldn't lose any more magic."  
  
"Well, thank you for your concern," Sakura said in a firm tone, "but I STILL want to defend Tomoeda from these demons. And I need the Sakura Cards to do that."  
  
Sairo said, "You can't change them back into the Sakura Cards, though. You've lost too much magic."  
  
"Well then, how can I defeat these things?" she shrieked. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"SAKURA!!"  
  
The teenage Mistress looked up at Selena. Her eyes were hard and cold for a moment as she waited for Sakura to calm down. Once that had happened, her eyes softened, and she said softly, "Then, change them under another's star. We'll figure out how to change them back after this whole thing's over. Okay?"  
  
Sakura thought for a moment, her eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
"Careful, kid," Kero said warningly. "These guys could be lying to you."  
  
"Cerberus!!" Sairo said angrily. "We've been telling you the truth from the moment you walked in here. We're not going to start lying now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she saw her friend look up at Sairo and Selena. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," Sakura said firmly, and she looked to Yue for support. The Moon Guardian smiled kindly and nodded, saying, "Whatever you say, Sakura. I'll be there to help you all the way."  
  
"Same here!!" Kero piped up happily as he zoomed around Sakura's head.  
  
Nodding, Sakura turned to Selena. "Whose star could I transform the Clow Cards under? I mean, I have to ask this person if it's all right to use their energy to-!"  
  
"It's all right with them," Selena said, interrupting the girl's thoughts. "I don't think it will be much of a problem."  
  
"Well then? Whose star do you want me to transform the Clow Cards under?"  
  
Selena's blue eyes shimmered from the candlelight as she peered into Sakura's green ones. "You sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well, then. Your choice. The star to transform the Clow Cards under is...mine." ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ ~ ~ There!! That wasn't so hard, now was it?  
  
Yue: *slaps hand to forehead and shakes head* So she really WAS my sister? How humiliating...-_-'  
  
HEY!!  
  
Kero: *fully recovered from smack on wall* I don't like the looks of this. And what's with this Oniioh dude?  
  
AAHH!! Do not say that name in here!! *dives behind beanbag chair* O.O  
  
Kero: *sweatdrops* You've got issues, kid. O.O;  
  
Yue: AND I'm related to her.  
  
Kero: Oh! Where's LadySaturn?  
  
Yue: Off writing her stories. She probably won't be back for a while.  
  
Kero: Ah. *turns to readers* Anyways, while we get Yami no Yosei out from behind the beanbag, would you mind sending in reviews? We've FINALLY got back on track, so updates will be more frequent.  
  
Yue: Thank you very much!! ^_^  
  
*peeks out from behind beanbag chair* O.O  
  
Kero: Heehee...ONIIOH!!  
  
AAAAHHHHHH!!! O.O *ducks behind beanbag again*  
  
Yue: Kero!!  
  
Kero: *snickers* This is fun...  
  
Yue: *groans* R & R please, thank you!! *runs to stop Kero from scaring Yami no Yosei again* ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
